


somewhere in feldgrau

by kearuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/kearuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tidak ada yang dapat mencegah rasa ingin, meskipun ia daichi senpai</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere in feldgrau

**Author's Note:**

> this is my old fic. i plan to relocate all of my fics from my all other accounts into this one, so im sorry if im bothering you all.

Perlu hujaman keras musim dingin dan berjam-jam larut hingga mobil-mobil pun menjadi jarang, dan sunyi yang berisi angin berbutir dan gemeletuk gigi Hinata untuk tidak memilih apa-apa kecuali dengan hati-hati menaruh langkahnya di antara salju tebal, di samping Kageyama, sehabis latihan. Mulutnya membeku sampai ke kemampuan mengomelnya, atau kebiasaan menyikut Kageyama hanya karena ingin, dan ia selalu saja merasa ingin.

Ketika Daichi senpai memberi petuah yang sama sekali tidak pernah akan kira keluar dari seorang Daichi senpai(dan ia seorang Daichi senpai) untuk mencoba menahan sedikit saja, Hinata tidak tahan mendengar titik pembicaraan tersebut yang memikirkannya saja membuat dadanya sesak seperti koma. T _ahan dulu terhadap Kageyama, tahan dulu, besok kita tanding._

Bila saja ia berkesempatan bicara hal yang sama dan memutarbalikkan posisi Daichi senpai dan menyita Suga-senpai seharian saja untuk membuatnya sadar betapa itu mustahil, namun tidak pernah benar-benar berniat mencobanya. Hinata masih menutup mulut dan ingin berbicara, dan Kageyama terlihat mudah untuk ia raih, untuk ia sisipkan jemarinya dan ia genggam sebagai pengusir dingin dan gelisah.

Kota dan cahaya mengabur dan langit pun akan mulai melebur bersama bintang-bintang, kerlip hingga temaram lampion diner tengah malam, warna hijau keabuan di antara itu semua.

Tanpa sadar, selama perjalanan dan tangan Kageyama disibukkan dengan apapun di kantungnya tanpa sedikitpun realisasi membuat Hinata sesenggukan, bukan karena dingin, bukan karena capek atau jejak memar pada pergelangan tangan karena seharian tercium kerasnya bola voli(dan kerasnya Daichi senpai), lebih karena ia ingin dan ia begitu ingin dan tak dapat menahan untuk tidak begitu ingin.

Di dekat _vending machine_ ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti, karena Kageyama berhenti duluan dan merogoh kantungnya seperti mendapat pencerahan. Bunyi kleng-kleng dan mesin membuka dengan sekaleng susu panas, dan Kageyama menariknya mendekat. Memoles tangan dan pipinya dengan bekas kehangatan, dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi, dan Hinata dapat melihat spiral putih yang membumbung dan mencium napasnya. Suhu naik di antara mereka berdua, mengusir dingin, menjawab rasa ingin.

Persetan dengan Daichi-senpai.


End file.
